


Take You For A Spin

by peterspajamas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky Barnes is Steve Rogers Brother, Fluff, Home for Christmas, Ice Skating, M/M, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Tumblr Prompt, date fic, in a way haha!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterspajamas/pseuds/peterspajamas
Summary: “Shit, Tony, are you okay?” Steve gasped, hoisting him up by the arms. “Here, bud-”The pain didn’t seem so pressing, now. “Bud?” he coughed, snorting slightly as he regained his balance. “Are we buds, Steve? What do buds do? Bros? Are we bros?” he teased, chuckling at the offense on Steve’s face.“Fine, darling, I’ll hold your hand so you don’t fall again.” Despite himself, Tony blushed pink. It seemed Steve was victorious again. “Is that better?” He slowly kissed Tony on the lips, holding him up with one strong arm around Tony’s lats.OR:College students Steve and Tony take a trip home for the holidays and inadvertently get tangled up in Bucky Barnes' chaos.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Take You For A Spin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soperiso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soperiso/gifts).



> thanks for reading! this prompt came from my friend Han, who asked for an ice skating date on tumblr! go ahead and follow me if you want- I am [ jean-and-diet-coke](https://jean-and-diet-coke.tumblr.com)

Out of the car emerged a pair of beautiful blue eyes, followed by a wet and slightly cold body, soaked to the skin. “Tony.” Steve popped his head in the car. “What do you want?” 

“The usual, Steve, bacon cheeseburger,” he said, smiling widely. “Fries.” 

A quiet groan echoed through the parking lot as Steve walked off, head ducked to keep the rain out of his eyes. They’d been in the car a few hours already, Steve driving, and Tony could just  _ tell _ how tired he was of it. But Steve was the one who volunteered to pick up their food, and if given the opportunity, Tony  _ would  _ stay in the car, on the heated seats and enjoying toasty air blasting out from the vents. He checked his texts: One from Rhodey, another from his mom, checking in.  _ on our way _ , he replied, settling back. 

Poor Steve. The rain and snow was really coming down out there. He reached over, getting the door open and grabbing the bag of fries when Steve fit himself back through the door. “If I was still small-  _ achoo! _ \- this would give me pneumonia,” he said, loudly sniffling and taking a long drink from the coffee, making a face. Fast food coffee. Tony did not envy him. 

“Thank God you have your muscles, then,” Tony said, giving them a long and  _ very  _ appreciative look. “How’s the weather looking on the way over?” 

“Sleet.” Steve grimaced, taking another long drink of the coffee. “I know it’s supposed to warm me up but God, it tastes terrible-” He glanced at Tony for commiseration, only to find a soft face near his. 

Tony kissed him gently, lightly. “I can warm you up, stud.” Steve couldn’t hold in laughter after such a quote, so they fell out of the kiss, Steve pushing Tony away and shaking water out of his hair. “What? You don’t think you’re a stud?” 

“I don’t think that’s the best word, yeah,” he laughed, finishing the coffee. “Are my seat warmers on?” 

Tony twisted to find the knob, grabbing one of Steve’s ice cold hands and warming it up. “Yeah, both of ours,” he yawned. 

“Are you sleepy?” Steve teased, smiling widely. 

Tony pushed ineffectively at his face, sighing tiredly and leaning against the window. “You suck, Rogers,” he grouched. 

“If my mom hears you talking like that, she’ll kick you out. Into the snow.” Tony pulled on a sweatshirt- MIT, brand new- and leaned into the car door a little more. The quiet chuckle and rumble of an engine beneath them set the soundtrack for the rest of the car ride. 

Tony hadn’t actually met Steve’s family before: a little brother, Bucky, had visited one day for his birthday, but a mother was an entirely different thing. Sarah Rogers looked nice, from the photos, but so did about half the guys at Tony’s first high school. He’d had to flee that one because of bullying. Other than that, Tony was happy to be somewhere solid for the week leading up to Christmas. Last year, he’d spent it in his apartment with Rhodey and the day alone. This year, his parents were in town, for once, and he was spending the day in their house. 

But before that came Steve. Tony’s boyfriend. 

“Tony,” Steve whispered urgently. Tony blinked lazily, tipping his head onto Steve’s shoulder. “Wake up, you- stupid genius.” 

“Stupid genius is an oxymoron,” Tony drawled, eyes still shut. This sweatshirt was very nice. Three years ago, before he’d gotten to college, he hadn’t expected this level of coziness from a ride home for the holidays. Usually, his parents expected him to arrive in at least a button up and a hired car. Didn’t leave room for napping, sweatshirt clad college student Tony. He was a different  _ breed  _ around his parents, there was something impressive about how good he was at playing perfection. 

“I don’t care. Up.” 

“Fine,” Tony dragged the words out, taking in the sight of Steve’s childhood home once they were out in the cold, retrieving suitcases. It was one of those extra basic colonial houses that you’d find over and over in the suburbs, with lights hanging from the eaves and a gaudy wreath on the door. “I like the decorations.” 

The sigh was loud and annoyed. “Bucky did them. We  _ normally _ add net lighting to the bushes  _ and _ we have a reindeer but apparently, he was too cold,” Steve snapped acerbically. “Well, you want to know who’s going to be cold while he’s trying to finish these? Me. Me, Tony, I am going to be freezing my bits off, all ‘cause he wanted to, I dunno, go out with a girl.” 

“Your family wouldn’t have traditions if it wasn’t for you,” Tony agreed, playing along. Steve was kind of amusing when he was this angry. 

“Right?” he huffed. “I know you’re making fun of me, but you’re not even wrong.” Tony shrugged, grabbing his weekend bag that held all the comforting clothes; read, anything that didn’t require ironing. 

“You’re going to have to have a stern talking to with him,” Tony continued, nodding seriously. “Maybe even punish him. Here’s what I’m thinking-” he turned around, walking backwards so he could soak up the indulgent smile Steve was sporting- “He has to do all the chores for the next two weeks. And clean the gutters.” 

“Who?” The screen door on the house opened. Bucky was wearing those hideous basketball shorts that teenage boys liked, and his hair was longer and a little tangled. “You aren’t talking about giving me chores, are you- oof.” Steve caught him in a hug. 

Tony hung back, a little awkward, but that was typical. He was dating the goofiest guy in the continental United States, he was used to hanging back and pretending he was with someone else. Bucky rolled his eyes, catching Tony’s attention. They were two peas in a pod. 

“I have so much to tell you!” Bucky suddenly said, leading them into the house with a quick smile, eager for a night of holiday movies and popcorn with cookies. 

__________

Tony was roused from a  _ very  _ pleasant sleep by _ very  _ vigorous banging on the door. “Stevie, are you decent!”

Instead of waiting for an answer, like any sane person, Bucky barged right in. Thank God Tony was not only dressed in pajamas, but also squished into Steve’s very large chest. “Jesus, Bucky!” he shouted, chucking a remote at him. Bucky ducked. 

“James Buchanan- are you bothering your brother and his boyfriend?” Sarah Rogers asked, looking in on them, too. His fears had been for nothing- she was a sweetheart. 

“What is it?” Steve demanded, rubbing Tony’s back. The slow beats inside their chests seemed to match, one beat between the both of them. It was  _ nice _ . 

“Can you take me and my friends ice skating? Mom says I can’t drive all of them in the car at once, and I’ll crash.” Tony laughed. 

“Ice skating date?” he asked, twisting around. “Steve will take you.” 

“I have no say in this house,” Steve muttered, more fond than anything. Sarah studied them for a moment, backing off. Tony’s cheeks colored, all of a sudden, as he realized how dumb he looked when he was asleep. 

“Thanks!”

__________

Tony had actually never been ice skating before, a fact he would soon regret. Oh well. 

Bucky had a good little group, he had a Sam Wilson, a Natasha Romanoff, and someone who everyone just called Dum Dum. It was the younger version of Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Carol, and Honeybear Rhodes. They were loud as hell, unfortunately. Tony preferred quiet car rides, but this was mostly fine. He had successfully stolen a Steve Sweatshirt. He was proud of himself. 

“I can take care of the price,” he said aloud, glancing over. Steve squinted, stubborn and ready to butt heads, but Bucky interrupted them. 

“Thanks, dude!” Tony high fived him, smiling charmingly. 

“Anything for my best guy.” 

“Are you a weird 40s nut, too?” Romanoff asked. Tony shrugged. 

“I pick up on stuff, when your boyfriend’s major is what it is, you pick up on stuff, you know?” 

She sighed heavily, looking at Bucky. “Oh, I know.” Were they dating? Tony thought Bucky was dating Sam- or at least flirting, they had that vibe. 

“You have your card, then?” 

Tony waved the AmEx in the air. “Got it, sweetums. You kids ready to go?” All six of them piled out of the car. Dum Dum was bleary from a nap, but Natasha was sprightly. She had her own pair of skates. Their glint turned dull in the fluorescent lighting of the tickets kiosk. Altogether it cost around 200 dollars. That was a lot? Apparently, it was a lot. 

Tony very firmly did not tell Steve that he’d spent more than 1000 dollars on his Christmas presents this year. 

“Have you ever been skating?” Steve asked him in a low voice, tying his left skate. 

“No. You?” 

Steve smiled widely. “Of course I’ve been skating! I used to do this with my friends every year!” Right. Tony stood up, nervously clutching the guard railing and tromping over to the gate leading to the ice. ‘You got it, just- just stp on, and try to glide, okay?” He put a steadying hand on Tony’s back, near the muscles he’d built all year hauling cement for his construction job for “building character.” 

“Okay.” Tony gingerly stepped on the ice, sliding forward to the side of the rink. Bucky and his friends were a ways behind them, it was just Steve and Tony for now. Tony shrieked. 

One of his feet slid out and the other slipped as he struggled for a grip, hanging onto the railing for dear life. “Don’t fall!” Steve skated forward, helping him up. 

Tony glared, irritated. “I’m trying, you nugget,” he muttered. Steve’s nose wrinkled, but he didn’t say anything about the nickname.  _ Good _ . “Here, help me.” Steve reached out for him. 

  
“It’s not hard to get the hang of it!” Steve reassured him.

Tony fell back on his ass, groaning. “You liar,” he muttered. 

Like an old, battered car, it took a couple tries to start. Tony fell, like  _ 5 _ times before he finally pushed off the wall and spent more than three consecutive minutes upright. Steve was a winter beauty, neat green sweater and happy smile, as he glided around the ice. Tony struggled more (okay, a  _ lot _ more) but after the beginning, it wasn’t really… that bad. 

Around half an hour later, everyone was out on the ice and Steve was next to Tony, holding onto his hand and breathing whispered love confessions into Tony’s freezing ear. Chapped lips brushed against the shell of his ear and Tony shivered bodily, throwing an arm out to catch himself and failing miserably. “Oww,” he moaned. 

-

“Shit, Tony, are you okay?” Steve gasped, hoisting him up by the arms. “Here, bud-”

The pain didn’t seem so pressing, now. “ _ Bud? _ ” he coughed, snorting slightly as he regained his balance. “Are we  _ buds _ , Steve? What do buds do? Bros? Are we bros?” he teased, chuckling at the offense on Steve’s face. 

“Fine,  _ darling _ , I’ll hold your hand so you don’t fall again.” Despite himself, Tony blushed pink. It seemed Steve was victorious again. “Is that better?” He slowly kissed Tony on the lips, holding him up with one strong arm around Tony’s lats. 

“You’re very-” 

Their conversation was cut off by a scream that had Steve whipping around. Tony blinked, leaning back and skating to the wall so he could see the commotion. It was Bucky’s friend, who’d fallen hard on the ice. “Sam!” Bucky moaned dramatically, falling to the ground beside his body. Natasha was laughing maniacally and the man himself was groaning, embarrassed. A tug of Steve’s wrist brought Tony over with him.

“Shut up,” he whispered. “You’re making a scene.” Steve knelt down beside him.

“ _ OH NO! _ Sam Wilson, the best man I ever knew!” Bucky cried. “Someone call the doctor.” He was met with a glare when he reached out to cup Sam’s head.   
  


“I can’t believe we lost someone so good today!” Dum Dum added, putting a hand on his forehead. 

Theater kids. Gotta love ‘em. “Can you be quiet, I’m fine!” Sam said, standing on shaky legs. They’d attracted the whole ice rink’s attention. 

“Sir?” Tony turned around, putting on his patented smile. 

“Yup? What seems to be the problem?” Sam groaned when Natasha pulled him close, kissing the top of his head and whispering something to him. Wait, was  _ Sam  _ dating  _ Natasha _ ? She’d been helping him like Steve helped Tony, but that was her apparent ice skating expertise… this was a tough one. 

“Sir!” 

“Sorry, I was, uh, distracted,” Tony said, wobbling again and almost hitting the ice. “Need something?” 

The man let out a deep sigh. “I need to escort you off the ice. You’ve been banned from this week for…” He glanced at the paper in his hand. “General public unrest.” Tony blinked. Steve sighed in shame.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comment if you can, I know it's a pretty basic fic lol, but if you liked it a kudos would be just fine <3


End file.
